


Having Fun with the Family

by neenah



Category: 8 Simple Rules
Genre: Adult Content, Brother-Sister Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fucking, Incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenah/pseuds/neenah
Summary: After Cate's death the four Hennessy's bond through family sex





	1. Chapter 1

Paul Hennessy felt the massive schlong harden against his pants, the lump pushing the slacks upwards. Beside him his fourteen year old son, Rory, was having a similar reaction, his huge prick noticeably up and making his denims rise like a small hill. It wasn’t a surprise, his eighteen year old eldest daughter Bridget had just come down the stairs and she was wearing the skimpiest two-piece bikini imaginable. It was so small that her bosoms were almost overflowing, the top of the pinky-brown rings of the areola visible above the material and the stubs of the nipples themselves sticking out against the top. The thong just about covered her slit, but left it clear that Bridget was a brazilian fan, hair wise and the back of the thong slid between her cheeks, keeping the butts themselves bare.

Paul had barely had time to look at his eldest daughter before his second one, sixteen year old Kerry, sometimes nicknamed Care Bear by her doting Dad, came down the stairs. Surprisingly she was wearing a bikini equally as revealing as her older sister, she gave a small blush as she realised how little she was wearing, her skin momentarily almost the same shade as her curls. Like her sister her boobs were popping out, the top halves showing above the bikini and her pussy was hairless, though a slight red rash suggested that she had only been shaved a few moments ago.

The blonde teen grabbed her sister and almost yanked her so that she was standing in front of their Dad and brother. She struck a pose, so sexy that Paul’s prick threatened to break though his zip, “What do you think of our new bikinis? We bought them for the vacation.”

The bulge in his pants showed exactly what Paul thought, but he couldn’t say that. It was the family’s first vacation since his wife Cate had suddenly passed away near a year ago. At first Paul had thought he’d never recover, but time had passed and the tragedy had brought him closer to his girls and the boy, much more relaxed about things than before his widowhood had told him that you never knew what tomorrow might bring. Over the last few months he’d even began to think about women sexually again, something in his mourning chastity he’d never have thought possible. And his two beautiful daughters were amongst those he found himself thinking about. But he couldn’t say that he thought the bikini’s were wonderful and the girls within were becoming, in his mind, increasingly fuckable, instead he said, “I like them. They’re very” he struggled for the right word and finally came up with, “good for the beach.”

“We’re going to go to the beach,” said Bridget.

“Right,” said Paul. He stood up and turned to Rory, “Shall we put on our shorts and join them?” Rory nodded and Paul turned back to his daughters, “We’ll join you in a few minutes.”

*

“I told you they’d like them,” said Bridget as she and Kerry laid out their towels. It had been her who had picked out the bikinis as they did their shopping for the vacation and talked her shyer sister into not only wearing it, but making sure she wore it in the most seductive way possible, which meant half way off her boobs and with her slot shaved. The two teen sisters were getting lots of admiring looks from men on the beach, but both Bridget and Kerry knew that they were referring, not to a random beach-boy, but to their Dad and brother.

Kerry nodded in agreement as she got down on her towel and pulled some suntan oil out of her beach-bag, “But I told you they were big.” It was hard to dispute as both Hennessy girls had seen the unmistakable rises in the male Hennessy’s pants. But Kerry had an advantage in that she had accidentally walked in as Rory had got out of the shower. She had quickly backed out of the shower room, but not before she’d got a good look at her brother’s ten incher. She had, that night as they got ready for bed, mentioned the size of her brother – that had led to a night of whispered conversation between the two teens about whether it was like father, like son and then how much both girls fantasised about a huge schlong, not the six inchers they had in drunken fumblings so far. That in turn led to them confiding in each other, as sisters are wont to do, that sometimes their nightly masturbation sessions were over fantasises about the big dicks filling their holes belonged to their Dad and brother. Both then took turns to masturbate and describe their depraved fantasises with the Hennessy men, something they’d being doing ever since. It had been Bridget’s suggestion to buy the bikinis and see where it led.

At the moment it seemed to be leading to Paul and Rory coming towards them in bermuda shorts. Paul’s chest was tubby and his hair too seventies, Rory was gangly and his hair too eighties – neither could have been called stylish or manly. Except that both girls eyes weren’t at the less than six-pack stomachs, but at the slight, but discernible movement under their shorts, like there were two pythons hiding under the covers ready to uncoil and strike out. From the lumps they had seen earlier both Kerry and Bridget understood why their Dad and brother were wearing loose shorts and not tight fitting trunks. “Hi,” said Paul, “I said we’d join you.”

Bridget rolled onto her front, “Could you put some lotion on me Daddy?” she said in her most appealing voice.

Kerry quickly followed her older sister’s lead, trying not to sound too excited as her Dad’s hands moved up and down her back. After a few moments he stopped, much to Kerry’s disappointment.

A young man came past and gave out a flyer, “Barbie on the beach, tonight,” he said and was gone.

“Can we go?” asked Bridget “All of us.”

“They’ll be beer,” said Paul. Then he nodded, “but why not. It’ll be fun.”

*

It had been a fun night and they’d all had a few beers, even the under-aged Rory and Kerry had sneaked a couple. And the food had been good, if overcooked; the music, if not to Paul’s taste, had been popular with his children, the moon and murmur of the surf had added to the atmosphere. And Kerry and Bridget looked ravishing. The bikini bottoms had gone, to be replaced by hotpants, but so tight and tiny were the shorts and so obvious from the camel-toes that neither Hennessy girl was wearing anything underneath, the change was mainly cosmetic. And whilst the bikini tops had also been changed, their replacement bikini tops were scarcely more conservative and both Kerry and Bridget had almost popped out a few times as they’d danced. A few young men had shown an interest, leaving Paul jealous and longing to intervene. But he didn’t need to as both the teens had quickly made it clear to their admirers they weren’t interested.

And now the four of them were walking back to their villa along the deserted beach, Paul walking beside Kerry, Bridget and Rory a few paces behind them.

Kerry gave a small shiver, even though the evening wasn’t cold it wasn’t surprising given how little the redhead was wearing. Paul pulled off his cardigan and put it round Kerry’s shoulders, it was something he had used to do when he was dating hot girls in high school and college and the memories of the hot sessions which had followed made his cock tense beneath his pants. Without even realising it he found he had slid his arm round his daughter’s waist, his fingers resting on her naked flesh.

It was what Kerry had been waiting for, her and Bridget’s plan was coming to fruition and now it just needed to be closed. She slid round so that she was standing in front of him, twisting in a way that his hand had continued round her body, caressing her flesh as it moved from one waist to another. Paul stopped walking as she stood in front of him; her hands moved up to round the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. She smiled, her most trampy, sexy smile, “Daddy…” she purred, “I want you to kiss me Daddy…”

“Care Bear,” said Paul, his cock was pushing so hard into his pants that it hurt. He wanted her so much. He looked at her adorable face, her red curls framing it and then down at her tits threatening to pop put. He nodded, “Yes, if you want.” He moved down his mouth open and met his daughter.

Behind him Bridget and Rory had stopped, looking as their Dad and sister made out passionately. Rory’s prick was throbbing as he watched. He’d recently had sex with a girl at school and had enjoyed it, but whilst the girl had been cute she wasn’t a patch on either Kerry or Bridge, who were much more bangable and who he had been fantasising about for as long as he had been thinking about sex. He couldn’t blame his Dad for taking a bite at Kerry and it was a big turn on watching as their mouths moved and their hands stroked each other, but he also couldn’t help but feel jealous. His view was suddenly interrupted as Bridget moved from beside him to stand in front of him, between him and the others. He gave a frown, “Bridge…” he complained.

His older sister smiled and shook her head to silence him. One finger moved to his lips to shush him, whilst her other hand slid round the back of his neck, her fingers playing delicately on his neck, “Want to make out?” she said, her voice oozing lust.

“Yes,” said Rory, his voice suddenly gruff as his vocal chords threatened to seize up. “Yes,” he said again to make sure Bridget had understood. He would have said it a third time but his elder sister’s mouth had moved down and was on his. Her lips were soft, the press of them on his was hard; Rory kissed back, enjoying the touch of her tongue as it moved over his, twisting and turning together. In his pants his cock had stirred and it pressed through the material to rub against Bridget’s thigh. She didn’t seem to mind, just kissing him harder and running her hands down his back. He moved his own hands from his sides and onto hers, rubbing and caressing her sides from the top of her hotpants to the string of her bikini. His cock got harder, pushing through his own shorts and digging deep at Bridget’s leg.

“Let me see about that big schlong of yours,” said Bridget, the blonde momentarily breaking away from her brother’s mouth. She reached down and undid his shorts, pushing them down far enough to slide her hand in and pull out the ten-inch prick. She began to gently rub it between her middle finger and thumb as her mouth returned to Rory’s lips. It was at that moment Rory knew they were going to bang, not that moment, but soon. He resumed the kissing with passion, sliding his tongue over Bridget’s and dominating her mouth. His hands moved up to behind Bridget’s back, searching for the string of the bikini. He found it and with one tug the piece of material was off, falling to the ground between them. “That’s right,” Bridget broke the kiss long enough to say the words and then they were back together, her naked tits pushing into him as her spare hand started to undo his shirt.

Paul pulled his mouth from Kerry’s, getting his breath back. Just a few feet away a topless Bridget was undressing her brother one-handed as the other stroked his cock. Kerry saw what he was looking at and smiled, her own hand reaching down to touch Paul’s pants. His cock pushed out hard and erect, straining to break free. Kerry took a look at Rory’s and then back to her Dad’s lump, “Like father like son,” she purred. Her own hands went to the back of her neck and she undid the bikini. It fell to the ground.

“Like mother, like daughter,” replied Paul, remembering the firmness of his wife’s boobies before age and three children. He slid his hands over the hard and firm tits, squeezing them. Kerry gave a small moan. She began to lower herself down onto the sand. Paul followed her and began to lick and kiss the titties, his tongue surging over her nipples, making the teats stiffen, like his cock. He reached down and undid his pants with one hand, pulling them down so his cock was out and rubbing against his daughter’s thigh as he suckled first one teat and then its twin. Kerry didn’t complain as his hard member rubbed against her. Instead she just gave another moan and bent her back in pleasure. Paul knew they would soon be fucking and it made him even stiffer, his hand moved to undo Kerry’s hotpants sliding his hand just under the waistband and over her naked flesh.

There was a giggle from Bridget and Paul turned his head for a moment just in time to see his blonde daughter stepping out of her own shorts. He watched as she kicked off her flip-flops and returned to making out with Rory as he began to pull his own shorts further down. “More Daddy,” moaned Kerry and Paul moved his mouth back to suck at her gorgeous titties.

Rory stepped out of his pants, his prick long and hard jutted out like a flagpole. Bridget could feel her own pussy was slick with lust. She ran her hand over her brother’s massive schlong, feeling it throb beneath her fingers as they stroked over the fleshy and pumping veins. Her brother’s hands were on her ass, squeezing at her firm cheeks, as her mouth was on his again. They kissed hard for a few moments, Rory’s prick seeming to expand in her hands and her slit getting so wet that she could feel the juice dripping down her hole. She moved her lips from Rory, “Fuck me,” she said, “fuck me please.”

“Yes,” said Rory. He followed her down onto the sand, her legs spreading open wide. Above and beside them their Dad and sister were groping and rubbing each other, ignoring Rory and Bridget as they lay down together. Rory began to kiss and lick Bridget’s sexy tits as he took his dick and started to guide himself in. 

Bridget moaned and gripped his back as his huge member slowly pushed into her cunt. She wasn’t a virgin, but his was the biggest cock she’d ever had, it stretch her, it filled her, it pleasured her. Her nails dug into his back and her body rose up to meet him, “Oh, Rory, good Rory, fill my tight little pussy with your man-meat.”

Rory pushed down and in, his massive member ramming at her special spot. He levered himself up and then down again, pushing hard at her clit. Bridget gasped in pleasure, the joy filling her as much as his dick. She groaned again as he came down faster and harder, his hard dick pushing deep into her and his balls bouncing against her body. She squealed and gasped, “Oh Rory, Rory, Rory, I want your big cock, Rory, give me your big cock.”

“Fuck you, sis,” grinned her little brother and being as good as his word slammed down hard. Bridget could feel the little grains of sand scraping against her skin, still warm after the heat of the day. The silver moon shone down on them, illuminating a making out Paul and Kerry, like silhouettes against a lamp. Above her Rory powered down again and again, stabbing her pussy with his thick, meaty prong. He grinned again as he pushed himself up, “You are so fucking tight, it’s like banging a virgin.”

“I’m not, ” gasped Bridget, “a virgin.” And to show him she brought her legs up and round his back and used them to guide and control his deep thrusts, her body shaking under the banging it was getting. She looked up at her brother’s face, contorted and twisted as he used all his energy to pound her, “Oh fill my tight non-virgin cunt.”

Beside her, from the corner of her eye she could see Kerry lying down on the sand. The redhead lay on her back and lifted her legs up as she pulled her hotpants off and dropped them to the floor. Above her Paul was pulling down his slacks and boxers together. He stepped out of them and look at the bundle of sexiness lying on the sand in front of them, he could see his son fucking his other daughter beside them, but it was Kerry’s sweet, hair-free cunt he was looking at, the silver shine of the moon making the juice on its lips shimmer. His cock, free from any constraint, was so hard it almost hurt. He moved down, “I am going to screw you so hard you’re going to faint.”

“Oh please Daddy, feed me your massive cock,” moaned Kerry. She gave another moan, this time of pure pleasure as her Dad’s meaty member entered her, pushing aside her walls and plunging deep into her wet cunt.

Paul’s hands rested each side of her, the sand biting into the palm like little gnats’ bites. He didn’t mind, Kerry was teenage tight, not a virgin, but not loosened by childbirth and generous helpings of huge schlong. Paul began to thrust into the cunt, using all his strength to push aside the resistance of her cunt walls and slam his prick ball deep into her front hole. Her juice and his strength combined together to help the cock ram deep and hard. He grunted and moved faster and faster making her bounce beneath her poundings. Her hands were on his back, scraping at him, as he could hear her heels drumming against the sand. He could see her face’s expressions constantly changing shape as each of his sharp thrusts sent pleasure waves through her. “Good girl Care Bear, squeeze Daddy’s cock with that sweet cunt. Oh, good Care Bear, fuck Daddy.”

Her titties bounced as her body shook. Her head swung back, the red hair spraying out across the sand as she cried in excitement. Beside them Bridget’s back bent and she screamed like a banshee as she came like she had never come before, “Oooooooohhhh!” Rory’s dick continued to pound it, hitting the clit and making the orgasm ever longer and more intense. Bridget’s legs were still wrapped around him and her hands were clutching his back, but they were as much to hang on her to stud brother as they were to control his thrusts, which now were hard and deeper than she’d ever been taken. Again the orgasm hit her and the blonde screamed again, “Oooooohhh! Rory, my stud, dick my cunt, fill it, fill it all up.”

“Yes, yes,” said Rory in reply he pounded down, his body slamming against hers and his schlong slapping down her sweaty, cummy slit. Suddenly he gave a gasp and stopped moving, his back straightening. Bridget had a second to drop her legs from his lower back and spread herself wider before his warm, sticky cum shot into her in burst after burst. Rory rolled off her, with a grunt of “yes, fuck, yes.”

He settled his head on her boobie and they lay on the beach watching their Dad pound their sister. Kerry was obviously enjoying Paul’s big dick, screaming and bouncing as he hammered in, his ball sack slapping hard against her as the full length of his manhood went down her hole. “Good Care Bear,” he grunted, “enjoy Daddy’s dick, enjoy Daddy’s big, fat, meat-pole.”

Beneath him he could feel Kerry shudder as she came, her body rising and falling in time with his thrusts. Her pussy was wet and slick, her cum oiling his schlong as it sped down and up. Up and down he pressed, filling her tight little cunt with man-meat, stretching her teen pussy with a real man’s big dick. She appreciated it and screamed in pleasure as he whacked her clit. Paul continued to use all his skill and experience to send her a flood of orgasms. He could feel himself coming nearer to cumming, the pre-pleasure feeling shooting through him. He knew the next few thrusts would do it and he could feel the muscles in his legs and back tense in preparation. Kerry’s head shot back, “Ooooohhh Daddy!”

His cum blasted into her cunt, filling it with his white gooey seed. He pulled out his cock and some of the spunk followed it, trickling from her hole like it was overfilled. For a few moments he lay beside her on the ground, her head nestled in chest as beside them Rory and Bridget lay nakedly entwined. After a few moments Paul got up and walked over to pick up his pants. He said, ”That was fun.”

“Yes,” agreed Rory as he too stood up, “I enjoyed it.”

“Me too,” said Kerry and Bridget in unison. They struggled to their feet and hunted round the sand for their bikini tops and hotpants. It took the four of them, in the dark, a few minutes to find their clothes and get dressed again. Then they headed back to their vacation villa, the boys arms round the girl’s waists.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they got back to their vacation villa Rory’s rod was as hard as rock. Rigid and stiff in his Bermuda shorts, the ten inch schlong pushed at the material making a lump at his front. It wasn’t a surprise that it had quickly recovered from being in his sister’s tight slit; he was young with the stamina of a fit fourteen year old and his arm was round sexy, slutty Bridget. She smelt of the beach and sex and an rosy perfume she’d sprayed on earlier. Her boobs threatened to bounce out of her teeny-tiny bikini top as they had done earlier. Rory’s hand was on her ass, squeezing at her firm butt-cheeks through her hotpants. They paused as the door to the villa, waiting for their sister and Dad to catch up.

The other couple were a few yards behind Paul Hennessy leaning over his daughter their arms wrapped round each other as they made out passionately, the sounds of their slurping tongues and lips audible to Rory and Bridget. If anything the sight of his sixteen year old sister, barely dressed and in the middle of passionate make-out made Rory even harder. He wasn’t complaining about fucking Bridge, but Kerry was also totally bangable. He could see that their Dad had undone the teen’s bikini top and the only thing keeping it on her round tits was the crush of his body against it.

Bridget saw what her younger brother was looking at. She slid his arm from ass and moved round to face him, replacing her arms round his back and pulling him close to her. Rory’s dick threatened to explode through his Bermudas as Bridget’s mouth moved close to his and she breathed, “What shall we do whilst we’re waiting for Dad to open the door?” She didn’t wait for an answer before her mouth was on his. Rory began to return it passionately, one of his hands cupping her sexy butt, the other undoing her bikini top so that it fell to the floor and her naked boobies, nipples erect, pushed out. The two of them pushed against each other, their hands sliding up and down each others bodies and Bridget’s naked boobies bouncing and touching Rory as she kissed down. 

They were still making out as Paul and Kerry finished and walked hand in hand to the door. Paul unlocked it and ushered Kerry in, his hand resting on her ass and her bikini, which he had picked up, in the same hand as his keys. After a few moments Rory and Bridget followed them in, Rory kicking in the bikini so that he wouldn’t have to bend down and break his embrace with his sister. He continued to make out with as he shut the door behind him and saw that his Dad and Kerry had resumed their kissing as well. Bridget’s hand moved to rub at Rory’s massive manhood, sliding her finger and palms over the large lump. Rory’s tongue tickled at her harder, his lips moving against hers. The blonde moved her head back and looked down at his covered schlong, a smile crossing her face, “You want me to fix that for you?”

Rory nodded eagerly as his sister moved to her knees. Her hands reached out and pulled down his shorts. His large meaty prong burst free. Bridget’s tongue began to roll up and down it as she sensuously licked the oversized member. Beside him Paul stood as Kerry pulled down his short and joined her sister in prepping the Hennessy men’s schlongs with their tongues. The two teens were experienced cock suckers and neither jumped into action straight away, both licked and tantalised the humongous dicks. Their tongues moved from tip of the penis to the balls and back again, wrapping and twisting round the pulsating muscles, so that they were moist with saliva. 

“Oh that’s good,” groaned Paul

“Very good,” added Rory as Bridget’s flexible tongue tickled under this balls.

“That’s my pair of cock suckers,” said Paul proudly.

Rory just gave a grunt as Bridget’s mouth slid over his cock and down the shaft. He shivered as her plump lips pursed down over his throbbing schlong and moved back and forth. From the corner of his eye he could see his Dad’s face contorting in pleasure as Kerry’s equally skilled mouth enveloped his chunky cock and began to suck. The two teen girls moved gently, their lips rubbing over the huge pricks and their tongues following and teasing. The two male Hennessys gasped and shook with enjoyment, resting their hands lightly on the shoulders of the bobbing girls. “Suck my dick,” moaned Rory, “Suck my dick.”

“Care Bear, that’s the way, that’s a good cock sucker, suck my cock like a good girl,” his Dad moaned next to him, squeezing at Kerry’s shoulders as the redhead moved her mouth back and forth over his dick.

The two teenage girls began to suck quicker. Their heads shot forward and slammed back as they sucked up and down the shafts. They took more of the prick in them, sucking hard as they did. The two Hennessy men quivered as the girl’s mouth quickly brought them to near orgasm. Paul shot first, pulling out his schlong just in time and grunting as he coated Kerry’s pretty face in his slime. She giggled as it dripped down from her nose and over her naked titties. Her tongue went out over her lips, “Salty…” she giggled.

They looked at Bridget still sucking hard at Rory. He was trying to hold on as long as possible and enjoy the feel of the soft lips speeding up and down his schlong. But it was a loosing battle and he knew it. He could feel the coming orgasm rushing up and he gasped as he let go, the massive member blowing his goo into Bridget’s waiting mouth. She swallowed it greedily, taking as much the salty cum down into her stomach as she could manage and letting the rest dribble out of her mouth and over her lips. And even that was not wasted as once Rory’s dick was out she was licking round and cleaning away the overspill with her tongue. 

Rory and Paul collapsed on the couch, their legs turned to jelly by the intense orgasms they had had. The two girls got up from their knees and dropped beside them. Paul looked at his watch and grinned, “Time for bed?”

The others nodded, but Rory had an idea looking at his sisters, “Good idea Dad, but do you want to swap? I’ll take Kerry into the girl’s room and you can Bridget.”

The two girls nodded enthusiastically so Paul grinned and put his arm round Bridget, “I think that’s a good idea.”

*

Paul woke up with his blonde daughter, Bridget, next to him. She was naked. So was he. He felt his schlong harden as she moved against him, her soft blond hair brushing over his chest and her smooth skin rubbing against his more hairy flesh. He smiled as he remembered last night. It had been the first sex he’d had since his wife had died and it had been magical; better than he ever thought possible. Bridget had been as tight as her sister, equally toned and firm as he pounded down on her and also energetic, squealing and moving with delightful rhythm as his large schlong had hit her clit.

“Morning Daddy,” Bridget opened her eyes and yawned, before giving a stretch, her supple body sliding against her Dad’s as it strained.

“Morning Bridge,” said Paul. He rolled her onto her back and rolled on top of her. She gave a giggle, as his hand moved down and pried apart her legs, not that it need any effort on his part as she swung them open . “I’m hard,” he said. His middle finger pushed into her pussy hole, working back and forth for a few moments until he could feel her juice secreting from the wall. He pulled it out and wiped the finger over her mouth, “And you’re wet.”

“Oh yes, Daddy, fuck me,” giggled Bridget as her Dad’s massive member entered her. She groaned and tensed as he pushed down in, knocking off the covers as her legs moved round his back, “Fuck me good.”

His hands rested on the mattress either side of Bridget as he back to press up and down, his buttocks heaving up and his cock ramming down. Beneath him Bridget gasped in pleasure, her heels drumming at the bottom of his spine and her hands gripping onto the top of his back as if she feared that without a tight hold he would fall off. Her bosoms bounced and jiggled as her body shuddered under his hard pounding, her blonde hair flicked around her forehead as she threw her head back and squealed, “Oh, oh, oh.”

Paul thrust harder, pushing his prick in all the way to his balls. He loved the way Bridget’s teenage hole gripped his schlong like it was in a vice, forcing him to slam hard to get it all the way in, even with her juice helping. It hit hard within her, making her clit shudder and sending pleasure waves through her.

She moaned again, “Oh, oh, oh, oh.” Her cries were loud and passionate.

He pounded down, his belly slapping hard against her firm stomach and his oversized schlong ramming her clit. Bridget was screaming, her blonde hair spread out over the bed, sweat making her slick and slippery. Paul’s schlong went deep and he knew he was going to cum soon. He pounded down and then closed his eyes and gasped as the pleasure blew him. His cum gushed out, shooting down into his daughter and filling her tight little cunt. He dropped off, his hard cock covered with his and her cum, “Bridget, that was great.”

“I loved it as well Daddy,” moaned Bridget, “You are so big.”

*

The four of them spent the day sunbathing at the beach. Plenty of other sun worshippers gave the two teenage Hennessy girls admiring glances, but only Paul and Rory knew, as they watched the two sisters frolicking in the surf, exactly how bangable the two teens were. The two male Hennessys kept the two sisters topped with sun lotion, sometimes spending an extra amount of time spreading it on the teen’s butts or in secretly sliding a lotion covered finger into spots where the giggling girls had no danger of sun-burn. After the sun went down they had a quick shower and change and then went to a burger joint and got something to eat, before heading back to their vacation place.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Paul asked as they all entered the villa 

Kerry and Bridget looked towards each other and then back at their brother and Dad, “Fuck!” they replied in unison, smiling as they said it.

Paul looked at his son who nodded enthusiastically before saying, “I’m okay with that. How do you want to go – swap again or we could flick a coin?”

Bridget shook her head smiling, “You know with all those stupid rules that Daddy used to put on me and Kerry about dating and seeing boys, well it put a kink in our sex lives and neither of us has ever had a threesome.”

“And you want one now?” Paul could see which way his daughter’s mind was going and he liked it.

Bridget said, “I want one of your cocks in my pussy, whilst I suck the other one.”

“And then,” her sister added, “I want to do the same.”

“I think we can manage to satisfy that” said Paul as his cock hardened with anticipation.

“Yes,” agreed the boy.

The girls led them into one of the bedrooms. There was no pause before Bridget was pulling her T-shirt over her head and undoing her bra. Her titties were as firm and sexy as before and the men’s dicks hardened further as they too undressed. The blonde teen kicked off her flip-flops and pulled down her small pair of hotpants. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, her puffy pussy lips bare and inviting. Paul and Rory quickly got undressed as well, their large dicks hard at the thought of dipping them in the gorgeous eighteen year old blonde. And Kerry was getting naked as well slipping out of her top and panties so that she was as naked as her sister. She sat on the bed as Bridget got on beside her. The blonde looked at her Dad and brother and said, “How do you want me?”

“If you get on your hands and knees,” said Paul, “Rory can fuck your sweet cunt from behind whilst you blow me off.”

“That works for me,” nodded Rory in agreement.

“And me,” giggled Bridget as she got into the suggested position.

Within moments Paul and Rory had taken either end, plunging their huge schlongs into her mouth and slit. Rory was gripping her waist as he slammed in and out of her tight wet slit, his massive member ramming deep into her and banging against her clit, making her cum with pleasure. She would have been screaming and moaning except that her Dad’s cock filled her mouth, her head bobbed up and down along it as she gave him a super BJ, sucking hard at his prick and taking it deep in her mouth. The two male Hennessys grunted as her wet holes enveloped their massive dicks, promising pleasure. On the bed beside them Kerry ran two fingers over her cunt, rubbing it in excitement as she watched the three other Hennessys frenzied coupling.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” grunted Rory in enjoyment as he pounded hard into his sister’s soaked pussy. His hard thrusts pushed her further forward onto his Dad’s dick and Paul gasped again as his teen daughter’s mouth slid far down his cock so that she was almost swallowing his massive member. 

“Fucking, fuck, fuck,” Paul knew he was close to cumming and didn’t want to cum in Bridget’s mouth so he withdrew his schlong. A few strokes with his hand and it was spurting cum all over the sexy blonde teen’s face. She shrieked with pleasure as the white goo hit her, trying to lick it off before the continued poundings from behind bounced the sticky strands off. Paul lay back next to Kerry as he watched Rory continue to plough Bridget. He grinned in encouragement, “Stick it her, boy, fuck her deep.”

Rory was sweating, it was running down him as he continued to pound his sister hard. He was panting in exertion as his huge schlong slammed into her hole. With her mouth now free Bridget was able to cry out, “Oh, oh, oh, oh, I want that prick deep, ram me, Rory, fuck me like a skank.”

Rory thrust forward, his man muscle crashing into his sister’s clit, making her scream and gasp. Suddenly he gave a grunt of “fuck” and his body straightened as he pumped his cum into her greedily awaiting pussy. He pulled out and dropped to the bed, as the goo leaked from Bridget’s slit and down her thighs. She remained in place for a few moments, letting the warm liquid ooze about before she moved to sit next to a lying Paul. 

Kerry looked at her sister, “Could you help bring Dad back to attention I’ll work on Rory?” The redhead crawled over to her brother and leant over him, on her hands and knees, licking at his cock. It was coated with the salty taste of his cum and the warm, sweet taste of her sister’s cunt juice. Her tongue moved over the large flaccid cock, swiftly bringing it hard again and she moved round and round it, licking away the cum and making it clean as she waited for her Daddy to be ready.

“Oh that’s good,” moaned Paul, though it wasn’t clear whether he was talking about the bobbing pink slit of Kerry easily visible as she licked up and down her brother in front of him or his other daughter’s hand on his cock stroking the it and making it harden. It didn’t matter, as in either case his schlong was soon solid and he could feel it throb with excitement as Bridget worked her hand up and down.

“I think that’s enough Bridge,” said Paul, kissing her at the same time as he pushed her hand off his member, “It’s time to bang Care Bear now.”

Kerry heard that and her tongue moved quicker up her brother’s rod in excitement. She continued to lick for a few moments as her Dad moved behind her and positioned his hands on her waist. She briefly paused from her licking as her Dad’s monstrous manmeat eased into her tight, but wet, cunt, “Yes, Daddy, fuck your Care Bear good, fuck me with your huge dick.”

At first Paul was slow, allowing Kerry to get reused to his schlong and enjoying the ways her tight, teenage walls gripped at it like a vice. But he soon began to move faster and harder, pushing the full length of his big prick into the hole, the massive member making slurping noises as it slammed into the wet flesh. Kerry gasped and then remembering her brother leant down and took his humongous male muscle in her mouth. It felt so good, the way her clit was flaring with bliss with every thrust and the taste of her brother in her mouth as she sucked, the sound of her Dad’s grunts and the slap of his body against her, the squelch as his prick rammed into her pussy. He was pounding her hard and deep and she was doing the same to Rory sucking his schlong deep into her mouth and giving him a BJ and a half. The boy gasped and bucked, “I’m going to cum.”

Kerry ignored the warning, letting him cum in her mouth. He exploded his cock, spurting the goo into her mouth. She could swallow some, but not all. She tried to keep it in her mouth, but some trickled out as she pulled her head back from her brother’s cock. Rory didn’t seem to mind, just lying back and gasping as Kerry swallowed and dripped his seed. Paul’s dong continued to move in, “That’s a girl, Care Bear,” he said and pounded her harder.

“Oh yes, Daddy, oh yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. I want your cock Daddy, fuck your little Care Bear good,” squeaked Kerry as her Dad slammed her. Her body quivered as he hit her clit, the small bud bouncing and sending orgasm after orgasm into her. She screamed again, “Oh, ooh, oooh” as the orgasms became more intense and made her cum violently.

“Oh yes, Care Bear, oh yes, I am cumming,” said Paul and shot his load into his daughter’s soaked slit. She stiffened and gave a moan of pleasure as his warm seed flushed into her hole, spurting far up the hole and oozing back down.

Paul pulled out and fell back onto the bed, “That was fun,” he said.

His children all nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the last evening of their vacation, in the morning the Hennessys would be packing their things and heading back home. After dinner Bridget and Kerry had said they needed to do a bit of shopping before everything closed and Paul and Rory were outside by the pool, relaxing in the last rays of the sun. It had been a good vacation, with sun and sea and lots and lots of sex with Paul’s daughters and Rory’s sisters, Bridget and Kerry Hennessy. The two girls had been enjoyably swapped back and forth between father and son so that both had banged both the flirty blonde and her equally bangable redheaded sister. Not only had they swapped the girls around though, they’d often shared them with either Paul or Rory slamming their massive meat into Bridget or Kerry’s sweet wet cunt whilst the girl had sucked greedily on the other’s huge dong.

Paul looked up as Bridget approached. His prick went hard at the thought that he’d be pounding either her tight cunt later or that of her Kerry’s. It might be the last time, he thought, none of them had discussed whether they would still be banging when they returned to home and normality. He forced away the thought to concentrate on the here and now – which was Bridget in a tiny pair of shorts and an equally small cropped top through which he could see her nipples. He lifted himself onto his elbows, “Have you done your shopping buttercup?”

“We have Daddy,” replied Bridget. 

“So what did you get?” asked Rory disinterestedly

“You’ll have to see,” said Bridget with a little giggle. That made Rory take more interest and he sat up properly to look at his sister who gave him an enigmatic smile. 

“So when are you going to show us?” asked Paul.

“That’s what I came to tell you,” said Bridget, “Come into our room in five minutes and you’ll get your treat.”

“Sounds good,” grinned Paul and Rory nodded enthusiastically.

“See you there,” Bridget said with a sexy pout and then turned and walked back into the villa, her cute butt wiggling deliberately.

It was five minutes on the dot that Paul and Rory headed into the bedroom. The two teenage sisters were lying on their backs on the bed, wearing nothing but smiles and stockings. Paul and Rory’s dicks were jutting out so hard, looking at the two girls bare pussies and beautiful bosoms, that it was almost a struggle to pull their Bermuda shorts down over them. Paul grinned as he stepped forward, “I like the stockings, very sexy. And to show you how sexy,” he stroked his massive member.

The two teens giggled, “It’s not the only things we bought,” said Kerry, “We brought some lip gloss. Want to see?”

“Sure Care Bear,” said Paul.

The two teens swung round onto their fronts. Kerry had written neatly on the small of Bridget’s back, whilst Bridget’s lipstick message on her sister was more of her normal messy scrawl. But both messages were the same ‘Enter here’ with an arrow from the words down to the girl’s ass cracks. 

“Jesus Christ,” grinned Rory and Paul had to agree.

“We thought as it was the last night of our vacation we should give you a special treat and let you take our anal virginity,” said Bridget, “If you want to.”

“Fuck yes,” said Rory, before Paul could say anything, but Paul’s response would have been much the same.

“In that case you’ll want the last thing we bought today,” said Bridget. She leant over between the pillows and brought out a jar of lubricating gel. Unscrewing the top she said, “This will help get those massive great dongs of yours into our small virginal butts.”

She put the jar on the bed and scooped out a dollop on her fingers, “Come here Rory, let me lube you up.”

Kerry slid her fingers into the jar and came out with an equally large globule of gel. “You as well Daddy,” the redhead said.

Getting to their knees in front of the male Hennessys the two teens took the gel and slowly worked into the hard cocks, rubbing up and down and massaging the hard, throbbing shafts. Several times they returned to the jar for seconds and liberally applied the gel to their men’s massive members, leaving them slippery and shiny and dripping with gel. Eventually Bridget turned to her sister with a satisfied smile, “That looks ready.”

Kerry nodded and let go off her Dad’s oiled cock. She moved back onto the bed and onto her front, her hands gripping her cheeks and prising them apart as she spread her legs. Beside her Bridget did the same. The blonde looked up, twisting her head round and said, “Come fuck our virgin shitters.”

Paul nodded, “Sure thing.” He and Rory were already on the bed, the boy moving to the blonde and the Dad moving to his redhead Care Bear. They positioned themselves over the prone figures, who were pulling apart their assholes for the huge dicks. Slowly the two male Hennessys started to push their greased poles into the tiny, virgin butt chutes of the two teens. Kerry and Bridget squeaked as the thick slabs of meat entered them. Even with the greasing and the girls efforts to pull apart their holes the huge schlongs were not an easy fit. The males continued to push in, grunting as they forced their massive members into the unsullied holes.

“Oh Daddy, that’s so big,” gasped Kerry, “It’s ripping me.”

“You can take it,” said Paul in encouragement, “You can fit it all.” He pushed further down, forcing his schlong in.

“Oh,” shrieked Kerry, “I will. I want your huge dick tearing my ass. Oh, oh, oh.”

“That’s it Bridget,” Rory also grunted in encouragement, “Lift your ass to meet me.”

“I am doing, but you’re so big,” squeaked Bridget as her butt cheeks rose in an attempt to meet her younger brother’s thrust. The cock went in another inch.

Slowly the two male Hennessys entered their cocks into the teens, pushing them down into the virginal chutes. The walls gripped at the huge schlongs tightly like a strong hand squeezing them, making them throb and pulsate as the blood pumped through the massive muscle. Paul and Rory grunted and panted with pleasure as the sexual excitement flowed through them, their hands on either side of their teen lovers as them pumped up and down, ploughing their pricks into the willing poopers.

“Oh, oh, oh,” the two girls squeaked as they were rapidly and repeatedly sodomised by the huge dicks. The back holes were stretched and opened by the large pricks, the members pushing down so deep that they pushed at the membrane which separated anal chute from the pussy and hit the clit from behind. That made the teenagers shriek even louder as it led to waves of orgasms. Both of them have squeezed hand between their bodies and the bed to play with their wet pussies and give themselves further enjoyment. They squealed more. “Oh, oh, oh.”

The two Hennessys continued to pound down, stuffing the teens’ chutes with their thick manmeat and making them cum again and again. The slap of their balls against the teenager’s butt was loud and rhythmic and sweat poured from the Dad and son as they gave their all to make the two sister’s orgasm loudly and passionately. 

“Oh God,” grunted Paul as he shot his load into his daughter’s shithole. The cum swamped her hole, spurting deep into her bowels before oozing and bubbling out of the hole as it slowly began to close. Paul dropped down from the teen, breathing heavily as beside him Rory slammed down hard against Bridget.

The teen boy’s meat tore into the older blonde teen, keeping her squealing and gasping with excitement, “Oh, oh, oh, Rory, oh oh oh, fuck my ass, fuck it open, oh, bang it good, oh, oh, oh.”

“Yesss,” Rory’s groaned as he came, blast after blast of cum filling the blonde’s chute. He pulled out his cock and fell onto his back as his seed dribbled down from Bridget’s hole, between her legs and onto the bed.

“That was so good,” said Kerry. She moved onto her hands and knees, ignoring the cum slowly leaking from her ass and began to kiss and lick her way down her Dad’s chest, “You and Rory are such big cocked studs Daddy, me and Bridge just need your pricks.” Her tongue moved down and after a few moments Bridget started doing the same to Rory, kissing and tonguing his smooth chest all the ways from his almost non-existent pecs down to his belly button.

“Oh that feels so good as well,” moaned Paul as Kerry went down further and began to lick at his cock, coated with his cum and her ass. Her tongue moved up and down, teasing the schlong back into hardness and then when it was her mouth moved down over it. Paul tensed and groaned again as her succulent warm lips slowly went down his shaft, “Oh Care Bear suck my shitty cock.”

“Fuck Bridget,” groaned Rory, “Suck it.” The blonde’s head moved up and down his cock, swallowing and sucking at the prong which had just been hammering her ass. 

For a few moments the two teen girls continued to suck the dicks until they were hard and wet, then Bridget moved her head up and licked her lips, “Dad, Rory I want you to fuck me together. I want one of you to ram my ass, whilst the other one hammers my pussy.”

“Sure,” grinned Paul. He looked at a grinning and nodding Rory and said, “As you already taken her anally, why don’t I lie back and take Bridge’s ass and then you can come in and bang her from the front.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Rory.

“And me,” giggled Bridget.

“Let me get comfy and watch,” said Kerry, settling herself against the bed board and starting to rub at her damp slot.

Paul continued to lie down as Bridget lowered herself, back down, on top of him. He reached up and took her by the waist to help her as she pushed her shitter down on his schlong. Her backhole was still wet with Rory’s cum and Paul’s dong was still greased with the gel and Kerry’s saliva, but even so it took Bridget a few thrusts until she was comfortably impaled on his huge dick, the huge muscle stretching her asshole uncomfortably, but pleasantly. She leant back, spreading her legs and letting her Dad take hold off her, “Come on Rory, stick it in me.”

He did as she asked, getting onto her and pushing his prick slowly into her cunt. Bridget moaned and shook as he entered her, the two huge filling her up completely. It was like being filled with molten iron. It was also giving her some of the best orgasms she’d ever had. Reaching down she gripped the bedding, “Oh, fuck me properly, boys, fuck me hard and fast.”

Rory rammed down and Paul hammered up, their huge members slamming together into her holes. She wasn’t sure whether her clit was being hit hard by Rory directly from the front or by her Dad, through the membrane from behind. It didn’t matter, the bud was being smashed hard and she was cumming like an express train, “Oooooh, oooooh,” she shrieked and bounced between them, “ooooohhh, oooohhhh.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” grunted Paul and Rory, panting with exerted pleasure as their huge dongs ripped her holes fully open. Her boobies shook and the nipples went as hard as the erect Hennessy pricks, she could feel the cool sweat pouring from her body as she overheated from the hammering. The two male Hennessys were sweating as well, their sweat mixing with hers. But they ignored it and continued to hit her holes, grinding deep into her sore ass and aching pussy all the time grunting and panting, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Oooohhh, ooooohhh – this is great, this is fucking great ,” screamed Bridget, “Take me hard Daddy, fuck my ass. Oh Rory hammer my cunt, make me cum, make me cum.”

Harder they pounded, ramming their rods deep into Bridget’s body. It was Rory who came first, blasting his cum deep into her cunt with a grunt. He fell back and Paul gripped her pushing her over so that she was on her side and he was lying beside her, still slamming his cock into her anus. She screamed as the schlong rammed far into her pooper, “Fuck me Daddy, fuck your little Bridge’s fuckhole. Oh God oh this is so good.”

“Take it baby” gasped Paul, “Take my monster dick. Fuck, fuck, fuck, let me cum in your tight asshole.”

He straightened and gave a groan as his seed shot into her ass. He pulled out and lay on his back and together with Rory and Kerry watched the white goo slowly ooze out of her red-rimmed hole. 

“That was something,” said Rory.

“Yes,” agreed Kerry, and then, after a pause added, “This whole vacation has been something.”

“Best break ever,” mumbled Bridget, “I wish it could last for ever.”

Paul put his hands under his head and lay back relaxing as he thought, “Well there’s no reason why we need to stop fucking when we get home.”

His children all laughed and said, “No reason at all.”


	4. Chapter 4

As the programme credits rolled Bridget Hennessy was nuzzling into Paul Hennessy, whilst her sister Kerry was pushed up against Rory, kissing and licking at his throat. They hadn’t been there all through the programme, when it had started Bridget had been cuddled against Rory and Kerry with Paul – they had swapped during the commercials. Both teenagers were wearing tight tops and even tighter pants that clung to their sexy bodies, their hard, firm titties struggling against the tops as the teenagers rubbed them against their Dad and brother. Even as they kissed and hugged at the Paul and Rory’s throats and cheeks and ears the two young women’s hands were lower down, rubbing at their massive pricks through the pants, their hands moving over the huge lumps of meat and threatening to undo the zips that kept the pythons in place.

It had been two weeks since the Hennessys had come back from the vacation that had changed their lives. All four of them secretly had feared that it was just the sun, surf and sand that had led them to their sescapades and that once they returned to their normal lives the others would want to forget everything and going back to being a normal family again. They were all delighted to find that none of them wanted to return to that and they all wanted to continue having sex, all the time (or at least most of it). Since they’d got back they’d carried on Paul and Rory alternating between swapping between blonde haired Bridget and red haired Kerry and sharing them.

Paul gave a fake yawn and stretched, “Time for bed,” he grinned, though it was early.

“I think so,” agreed Rory, who knew that early bedtimes didn’t mean going to sleep early, but did mean lots of banging of his sisters’ holes.

“Yes,” giggled Kerry. She slipped away from her brother and reached for the remote to switch of the television, before eyeing her sister.

Bridget gave the lobe of her Dad’s ear another tickle with her tongue before unhooking herself from him and catching her sister’s look. She beamed broadly, “Yes,” she said in agreement with her siblings and then said, “But why don’t you and Rory go upstairs Daddy and wait for us in your room, Kerr and me will be up in ten minutes we just need to do some things.”

The two male Hennessys looked at each other and nodded, smiling; they weren’t sure why the girls wanted to come up separate from their lovers, but both guessed it meant they were in for a treat. “Suits us fine,” said Paul, “See you in ten.”

Ten minutes later he and Rory were in Paul’s bedroom; which with the double-bed was the room used most often for fucking, though sometimes they also used the single twin beds in the girls room. They were sitting on the edge of the bed, both naked and stroking their ten inchers, keeping the massive members hard and erect as they talked about the girls and which one they would prefer fucking tonight (neither minded, both were damn sexy and bangable) and in which hole (both Rory and Paul loved the tightness of the Hennessy girls’ assholes, but their pussies were also fine and tight and both girls gave the greatest ever bjs) and how many times (with luck they’d get it so many times they’d get to savour butt, cunt and mouth).

Their conversation was interrupted by Kerry calling through the door, “Are you ready for us?”

“We’re always ready for you, Care Bear,” Paul called back and ran his hand up his hard meat in anticipation.

The swung open. If Paul and Rory’s pricks hadn’t already been fully erect Bridget and Kerry would have made them so. Both girls were wearing high-heels and nothing else apart from suspender belts. But it wasn’t the attire, alluring though it was, that made the male muscles almost pop with lust, but because the girls didn’t enter the room straight away, but remained framed in the door their bodies pressed against each other and their lips pressed at each others mouths. They made out for a few moments as Paul and Rory’s hands slid up their members, entranced by the scene. After a few moments the teen girls broke apart from each other and, swinging their hips, walked into the room to stand a few feet in front of their lovers. 

Bridget smiled, showing her white teeth, “We thought we’d give you a show to put you in the mood.”

“We don’t need anything to put us in the mood to fuck your hot bodies,” said Paul, “but we enjoyed it didn’t we Rory.”

His son nodded, “It was cool watching you lez it up.”

The two girls laughed, “We’re not lesbians we still love massive dicks in us,” said Kerry, her eyes dropping to the two rock hard members in the male Hennessys’ hands.

“And it’s not finished yet,” said Bridget, “That was just the intro.”

She turned back to her sister and as the two males watched began to slither up and down her like she was a pole dancer and Kerry was a pole. She moved up and down, rubbing her lovely boobs over Kerry, sliding round and round the redhead. Kerry stretched up, standing still, her sexy lascivious lips moving slowly as she gave air moans. Her sister’s tongue slid over her flesh, licking at her naked body as she moved round and round, over her boobs and slot round to her pooper, pushing between the cheeks and teasing the butt-hole, before going up the teen’s spine. As she moved higher Bridget moved from a crouch to stand, her hands shifting round her sister’s sides and onto her bosom, holding the firm pair of tits beneath her hands as her face emerged above Kerry’s shoulders.

“Fuck, that is so sexy,” said Rory as Kerry and Bridget swung round to face each other again. His Dad nodded in agreement as the redhead and blondes’ mouths connected again, Bridget leaning down and pushing against her sister, making Kerry lean back as well so that she was being held by her sister. Bridget’s hands squeezed at her sister’s butt as they kissed, fondling the cheeks. Rory and Paul looked on lustfully, stroking their cocks, but not too hard for fear they’d cum too early.

The two teens stopped making out, but this time it was Kerry who slithered down her sister’s body to crouch with her face inches from the top of Bridget’s thighs. Her face moved closer to Bridget’s slit and her tongue slid out and touched the lips. Paul and Rory’s pricks trembled as they were stroked and Kerry turned back to face them, “Don’t you think Bridget has a pretty pussy?”

“I’ve always thought so,” said Paul.

“Me too,” agreed Rory, “It’s the joint most bangable cunny in the room.”

Kerry giggled, “A girl knows how to treat another girl’s sexhole.” 

The two males Hennessys watched in excitement as Kerry’s head returned to her sister’s hole and she began to lick. Bridget moaned and groaned, her blonde hair waving over her shoulders and down her front, as Kerry’s tongue darted in and out of her teenage hole. “Oh, oh, oh,” she moaned in pleasure.

The two teens shifted position so that Bridget was lying on the floor with Kerry on top of her, their mouths opposite the cunts. They started to lick each other, pushing and thrusting their tongues into the holes in front of them. The sounds of their moans and cries punctuated the sounds of slurps and pussy loving. The two teens quivered and quaked between each other’s legs, enjoying the pussy feast. Paul and Rory looked on, their cocks hard, as they enjoyed the sexy show the two girls were putting on.

Kerry lifted her head from her sister’s sweet cunt and looked at her Dad and brother; she was smiling. “I think it’s time you joined in.”

The two guys nodded enthusiastically, “Hell, yeah,” they said. 

The two young Hennessy women disentangled themselves and went over to their lovers. The pricks of Paul and Rory were erect and hard and the long schlongs were ready for action. Kerry positioned herself in front of her Dad, and Bridget moved in front of her younger brother. For a few moments the four of them just stayed still, drinking in the sight of the big dicks and smooth cunts and firm, teenie bosom. Bridget was the one to break the silence, “Let’s get those big ones in our tight little pussies.” 

She got over her brother’s lap and taking her pussy between her fingers lowered herself onto his waiting prong. His big dick pushed at her hole, so big and meaty she had to raise and lower herself several times to get it all in and she could slide her cunny all the way down to his balls. Beside her Kerry moaned in ecstasy as she lowered herself down her Dad’s massive member, the teen pushing her head back as she gasped so that her red hair was spilling down her back.

Once they were in position the two teens wrapped their hands round the back of their lovers so that were well balanced and secure. Then they began to work it, sliding up the schlongs and then pounding down the hard member, so that they bounced on their lovers. Rory and Paul helped them, they grabbed the girls’ sides to help the girls go faster and harder and thrusted up so that the full length of their members were penetrating the teenage twats and hammering the clits.

“Ooooooh, ooooooohhh,” the squeals of pleasure were passionate, “Fuck me with your big dick. Give me your hard cock. I want that massive member to spear me good.”

“Oh fuck, that’s it you slut, move faster, go deeper, take my huge dick in your cunt, ride me hard.”

The girls bounced up and down, their hair spinning and their breasts jiggling as they moved. Then the girls leaned sideways, still continuing to bang up and down, but getting closer that they could stick out their tongues and slide them at the other and tease. The girls were moving up and down so fast and hard that they would only connect for seconds, but that was good enough for Paul and Rory, they thrust up harder, “Go on, kiss her, slip her some tongue, that’s so hot.”

The humongous members slapped at the teen’s G-spots, so that between their tonguing the two Hennessy girls were shrieking with pleasure. Their bodies convoluted and twisted as the ecstasy poured through them, “ooooohhh, oooohhh, yes, I want it all, give me your full big dick.”

Up went the huge schlongs of the males, down went the wet sexy pussies of the females. Paul’s face froze, “I’m cumming,” he grunted.

“In me,” cried Kerry. She was on the pill so it didn’t matter and Paul ejaculated his sperm into her tight pussy, blasting shot after shot of his goo into her so that she was filled with his spunk and it dripped out of her as she got off him and rolled onto the bed.

“I’m going to cum too,” said Rory, seconds later, between clenched teeth.

“In me,” cried his sister. Rory’s cock jerked and he blew his load into Bridget, blowing it into her cunt and coating the walls and insides with it. He fell back as Bridget climbed off him, her leaking pussy dribbling white goo over her pussy lips.

Rory fell back onto the bed, a smile over his face, “Damn hot Bridge,” he said.

“You as well Care Bear, that was one hell of a ride,” said his Dad. They both turned so that they could see the girls lying in the middle of the bed. Bridget and Kerry were not, as their boyfriends had supposed, lying and recovering. Instead they were just reassuming the sixty-nine position and cleaning the cum out of each other’s wet and sticky slots. 

“Mhmm, yummy,” giggled Bridget as she licked out a mixture of her sister’s juice and her Dad’s spunk from Kerry’s slit.

“Very…” smiled Kerry back as her head moved up to her sister’s pussy and let a trickle of Rory’s sperm land on her tongue and then slide down her throat.

Watching the girls get it on soon made Paul and Rory start to harden, as had been intended by the two teen girls. They carried on licking and washing out each other’s cunts, whilst casting sexy little glances at the men between licks. Paul and Rory’s dicks rose until they were rock like and were quivering with excitement at the sex show in front of them. Finally Bridge lifted her head from Kerry and looked at her Dad and brother, “You want to join us?”

“And fuck us in our poopers,” added Kerry, as her sister hadn’t been specific enough.

“Yes,” grinned Paul and Rory nodded as he got up.

“Well lube yourselves up and come on in,” grinned Kerry.

Paul walked over to the top drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. He squirted a generous amount on his hand and tossed the tube to Rory, before applying it to his dick. Rory was doing the same, rubbing the gel all over his dick until it was as slippery as a water slide. Then both men got onto the bed. The girls had continued to lick each other’s cunts. They stopped as Paul and Rory got on the bed, Paul behind Bridget, Rory behind her sister. They didn’t move too far and were left so that Bridget’s pussy and ass were sitting over her sister’s face an whilst Rory had to lift Kerry so her butt was off the bed and resting on his thighs as he sat on his knees, it also meant her cunt was inches away from her sister’s lips.

“Oooohhh,” both girls moaned as Paul and Rory penetrated their poopers with their middle fingers to prepare the girls for the bigger and thicker meat, “Oooohh,” they moaned deeper and louder as the two males pushed their fingers in and out of the shitters, stretching the anal walls and rubbing at them teasingly with the tips of their fingers. The girls’ bodies stretched and tensed in pleasure, their wet pussies just inches away from each other’s face. “Oooooh,” they moaned a final time as the fingers were pulled out, the knuckles pressing at their walls as they retreated. Two nice little budholes stared out, open and ready to be filled.

They weren’t empty long as Paul and Rory took their cocks and fed them into the waiting backholes. Kerry and Bridget groaned and quivered in ecstasy as the two massive meatpoles entered their shitters, “Oooooh, yes, give it me all. I want your hard prick in my tiny little asshole,” they moaned.

The guys forced their schlongs down the passage, even with the anal fingering they were so tight that without the lube they wouldn’t have gone in and even with that it was still tight. But Paul and Rory didn’t mind, the tightness of the two assholes felt great on their dicks, like they were being squeezed and massaged. They rocked forward, plunging their schlongs deeper into the two teen assholes and making the Kerry and Bridget scream out loud, “Fuck my shitter hard. Give me your big dick. Ohhh, oh, that feels so good.”

Rory and Paul slammed harder, their big dicks cramming the holes, going in up to their balls. They moved faster and faster, pounding the young women into orgasmic ecstasy. Kerry and Bridget gasped and bounced, their naked bodies sliding over each other, covered with sweat. Each of them had a great view of her brother or Dad’s massive member pounding into her sister’s asshole, the humongous sticks of meat stretching the asshole round them. It looked so good, but the one in their ass felt even better. The two teens cried out, “Oooh, fuck me harder, ooooh, fill my shithole with your big, hard, pole.”

“Yeah, take it, take it in your tight ass, take my big fucking meat in your pooper,” Rory and Paul grunted back and thrust hard.

“Fucking hell, I’m cumming again,” said Paul. He pulled the dick out of Bridget’s ass and gave it a few more strokes. The cum shot out, spraying over the teen’s cheeks, dripping down the cheeks and onto her sister’s face and into her red hair. Bridget groaned and fell forward to nestle her chin over her sister’s pussy, within tongue licking reach of her brother’s cock as it pounded into her sister.

Kerry licked at some of her Dad’s cum which was had dripped within tongue length and then cried out in pleasure as Rory’s prick presented her with another orgasm. Her younger brother thrust into her hole a few more times and then grunted, “Damn, here I cum.”

He jerked his cock out of Kerry’s butt and directed it like a hose at Bridget’s face. The blonde grinned happily as she was blasted with an explosive spurt of cum, then another and another as Rory emptied his load over her pretty face. The cum trickled down from her nose and lips to land on her sister’s cunt. Bridget lay down and licked a little off.

“Did you like our show?” grinned Kerry from between her sister’s legs.

“It was great,” her Dad and brother agreed smiling.

“We should do it for you again,” giggled Bridget, “because it’s so much fun to put on for me and Kerr as well.”


End file.
